d_o_t_ffandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Wells
''"With a skill set like mine you've got two choices. Go good or go bad, I chose both." ''- Tony on the topic of his employment. Tony Wells was a Human Corellian who was the son of Cassandra Larson and Alexander Wells. Both his parents were Ex-Sector Rangers, who defected when they refused to take a job against the Rebel Alliance claiming that it wasn't the job of the rangers. His parents helped reform the Sector Ranger Corps in 17ABY and Tony then became one of the first new Sector Rangers. Since then he worked on a variety of missions his longest lasting against the crime lord Tyber Zann. He then partnered with a Mandalorian called Tor Beskad and continued to work undercover as the Yuuzhan Vong War began. He was born in 1BBY. Tony Wells is an active character in Heroic Duo Appearance Tony was about 5 foot 9 inches tall, average build and slightly below average weight. What he lacked in strength he made up for muscle and had a rougish look about him that turned the head of the opposite sex quite often. When he wasn't in uniform he wore a long leather jacket, though was known to sometimes wear a cape instead, black jeans and t-shirt. Though after he recieved his class one bloodstripes he was never seen without them on. He also had armour that he used when he was going into a fight and using his identity as a Sector Ranger. Made out of durasteel plates it had blue decoration and had the insignia on either shoulder. In this outfit if he wore a jacket it would be a long brown trenchcoat without any sleeves. History Early Life Despite his parents ex-professions Tony grew up an outlaw during the downfall of the Empire. His parents were outlawed for disobey an order from the Empire however they did not wish to join the Alliance. As such his parents acted as outlaws who helped people, much of like the rumoured Hand of Judgement did during the high days of the Empire and the fledgling days of the Alliance. He grew up on the modified Consular Class Cruiser, the Nightfury. A charger c-70 retrofit gifted to his parents during the end of the Clone Wars. It was modified for speed and had four dual turbolasers. At aged 8 he began to fly, at 10 he had perfected the art of flying the cruiser and could repair most its systems. His parents began to go on missions together with him as the pilot if they needed to get out of a scrape. Coming of age By the time he was 17 he had recieved weapon training, pilot training, medical training. All the things his parents had needed throughout their lives. He by all means was a sector ranger even though, after the New Republics Victory at Coruscant, there was no such thing. That is when the campaign started, slowly crime had been on the rise throughout the Galaxy. Even during the Empires conflict with the Rebellion they had sitll managed to quash crime, and those who were still criminals were with the Rebellion so the Alliance paid no attention to any of their other operations. However the Jedi were not enough, and with the insistence and a plan put forward by many ex-rangers, including Tonys parents the Sector Rangers were reformed. Tony had to go through a short training course, to learn the laws and lays of the land and on his eighteenth birthday he became the first of the new Sector Ranger Corps. The Undercity The Undercity of Coruscant was always an issue, the entire planet being a giant city caused whoever was in control of the planet to end up having issues with crime. The Undercity was one of the biggest hubs of crime in the Galaxy only surprassed by Nar Shadda, however it could be argued that Nar Shadda had more law in the fact it was controlled by the Hutts. It was a dangerous place, full of spice addicts, brothels, swoop gangs, assassins, bounty hunters and every other form of illegal activity possible. It was also where Tonys first mission as a ranger took him. There was a new form of Blue Spice on the rise, twice as addictive. There was no reason why, however people all over the planet and not just in the undercity began showing signs of withdrawle, the price of the spice was so steep that many could not afford it long after becoming addicted. Tony began following the trail, undercover. Leaving the lower spice dealers alone he merely filed them away for the Coruscanti Security Force to deal with. Tony tracked Zaken down to a small water processing plant in the city. The mystery of how so many people had been affected by the spice had been solved, by it made sense. As over the past couple of weeks more and more people over the city were becoming addicted to spice and showing withdrawel symptoms who had never even heard of the blue spice. He made his way into the facility, posing as a buyer until he was brought before Zaken. The Zabrak held a lightsaber, and looked at him with a cruel smile at him. Tony didn't think, he just drew his weapon and fired before the blade even lit to life which is what got him a reputation as such a quick draw. With that done he became a fully fledged Sector Ranger, and they had completed their first mission. Suddenly they were all over the holonews. Corellian at Heart While he had not spent time on Corellia due to his parents exile he had always seen himself as a staunch Corellian, and shown a lot of their attributes such as his stubborness and his admiration for heroes such as Wedge Antilles and Han Solo. Tonys chance came to finally help his homeworld when piracy spiked in the sector, mainly in relation to the shipyards. Due to the low number of Sector Rangers unlike where they traditionally only worked in certain sectors they mainly went wherever they needed to the more extreme crimes where the local security forces weren't well enough equipped or trained to deal with an issue or where the issue may originate from outside the sector and the local forces have no juristiction. After the events with the kidnapping of the Solo children by the hands of Thracken Sal-Solo, during which Tony had been diverted in the hunt for the children. He was both relieved and upset when they had managed to escape as he didn't get his chance to meet Han Solo. However there was still a piracy issue in the sector, which was an issue in itself. He spent time aboard the shipyards, many of the raids had been performed not with a regular attack but instead with a virus that took over a ship during its test flight, caused it to go crazy and then blast its way out of the facility. No matter ho wmany new safeguards were put in placethe virus always managed to bypass them assuring the Corellian Engineer Corporation that there was foul play at work despite their inability to find out who. Tony went undercover as a worker in the Stardock, he was just a general shifter in the Stardock something that he didn't want to do but needed to be done. He began by just fitting in, spending a month doing general work and not investigating anything. During this time three new starships were stolen straight off the line, and Tony just watched in awe and entered the general chit chat over what happened. The next time he saw his opening, moving to the computer system in the chaos the virus was running rampant. He could not copy it for risk of exposue so he had to memorize it going over digits and symbols in his head until he had figured out the sytle of the coder. Then it was a simple job of identifying who the code belonged to. This was one of his longest term missions, as he more or less had to read thousands of lines of code to identify the style of an coder and then expose him/her/it. He finally tracked down the coder, a Givin Pirate. Then spending a futher three months tracking down and recovering the ships using the Givins own code against the ships to shut them down and allow the athorities to board. These actions caused the CEC to release the full Schematics of the Consular Class Cruiser to him, they also upgraded the Nightfury as payment. These actions put him on his way to earning his prized Bloodstripes. Tyber Zann Tony had been accumalating a reputation as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy, even rumoured to rival Han Solo, it wasn't long before he began recieving offers for work from the Hutts and then the Hutts greatest rival, Tyber Zann. Zann had been quite for several years after the Galactic Civil War, which is hwy his objective was to learn what Zann was up to as Ranger Command wasn't happy with how quiet and cautious he was being. Tony was the best ranger for the job as his identity wasn't even known amongst most of the rangers, he was the perfect deep cover agent. He entered Tyber Zanns service in 22ABY and had became one of the best smugglers in the consortium. He even worked on missions with Zann, Urai Fen and Zanns top bounty hunter. A Mandalorian called Tor Maximus. An Unlikely Partnership Tyber had been growing an Empire in the prelude to what would become the Yuuzhan Vong war, and without his knowledge he was assisting the Yuuzhan Vong in their plans as he was being manipulated. Of course no-one knew what was truly going on, Tony believed it was just some power hungry underling that was manipulating Zann. However the time came for a move to be done against the Crime Lord and to put him into jail on a more permanent basis than what was achieved previously at Kessel. Tony had it planned down to the last detail, Tyber Zann still used the famous vessel the Merciless and Tony still had the code from the misssion to Corellia. The plan was simple, obtain a copy of an Agressors operating system and tweak the code to attack the Merciless' systems in order to shut it down. However Zann had anticipated the move and as soon as Tony was on Nar Shadda tracking down a copy of the code Tor Maximus was upon him. No-one except the pair truly know what happened that day. What is known is that as circumstances changed Tony ended up saving Tors life, and in such Tor did not take Tonys life and felt he owed him a favour. Eventually they became a good team and as the Yuuzhan Vong War ignited they joined the Smugglers Alliance, Tonys over was only blown to Zann who appeared to keep the knowledge hidden. Rakatta Prison This will be added once the guild is back online and I can read through it to make a summary. Category:Character Category:EvilScottishGuy Category:Active Character Category:Heroic Duo